saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Skills/@comment-26261967-20150618122833
Okay, my turn to ask a bunch of stupid questions about optimal builds. Keep in mind these are all builds on Mobile, so no consideration for Augment Reward Skill Points or any of that other awesome shit that you glorious PC gamers get to enjoy. Also, only the Assault build is final. Here's what I have so far... Level 100 Assault - Lynch: 14 Fast Reload, 20 Fast Movement, 7 Pay Grade, 15 Body Armor Expert, 20 Critical Shot, 1 Adrenaline, 20 Deadly Force, 1 Stim Shot, 1 Killing Spree, 1 Assault Squad. I know everyone here says to favor Critical Shot over Deadly Force, but I decided to split the difference to make him less married to Sniper Rifles. Level 91 Heavy - Lurch: 12 Fast Reload, 8 Fast Movement, 1 Toughness (I know: stupid; I'll be moving it soon), 13 Pay Grade (will be downgraded to around 7 once final), 1 Energy Boost (so I can use Aerial Bombardment, HTL, and DAD all at once with full energy after Armor Mastery buffs), 15 Body Armor Expert, 1 Critical Shot, 3 Hold The Line, 15 Heavy Gear, 6 Tough Body, 1 Die Another Day, 4 Brute Strength, 1 Concussion, 10 Aerial Bombardment. I feel like I shouldn't be splitting points between Fast Movement and Heavy Gear, but I think 1 point of Heavy Gear is essentially 1.25 points of Fast Movement up to 12 points or so, and I don't want to cop-out and make a "light" Heavy that doesn't actually use heavy weapons (-15% Movement Mod or heavier). Would definitely appreciate input on that particular point. Level 40 Medic - Lunch: 3 Fast Reload, 2 Fast Movement, 4 Health Regen, 6 Pay Grade (he will need more as he progresses since Mobile is stingey with money), 2 Energy Boost, 1 Energy Regen, 8 Medkit, 3 Protective Aura, 1 Revive, 8 Biocleanse Bomb, 2 Zombie Antidote. Before anyone says anything about Pay Grade being so high, note that the Mobile version is very tightwaddish with end-game payouts and loot drops, so my two in-progress characters need it for now to keep their arsenals competitive (although the Heavy could probably get by with much less than 13 Points since he's got about 23 million in the bank right now). Likewise, I won't be bothering with Field Supplies since the infrequency of random loot drops means I'll burn through whatever I get in no time. My intention for the Heavy is to make him a tank that can't be cornered with a massive combined DPS output and the option of simply running resistant enemies over (Brute Strength actually works pretty well on Wickers if you know how to maneuver around them while pouring on the bullets). So, I'm kind of partial to Brute Strength and don't want to downgrade it even though most of y'all here don't seem to like it. He currently loads a Mixmaster and a Flamethrower, so I'll be putting more into Critical Shot and Hold The Line to supplement his high fire rate. I know that for a Level 91 character, he needs a *LOT* of tweaking to progress optimally. For the Medic, I want him to essentially be a defensive support medic that can hang back and establish defensive zones during Apocalypse games while at the same time dealing out large amounts of damage to big hordes from long range and regenerating so quickly that he only really has to worry about healing his teammates most of the time. As a secondary function, he's pretty good at smashing through Resistances using Biocleanse and Adaptive weapons, so that would help him be a bit of a boss stomper as well. I know diversification is generally bad, but I want his Medic Skills to really take a front seat compared to his general SAS Skills. Keep in mind, only the Assault build is final. The other 2 are very much in progress and will be re-spec'd by the time they're complete. So basically I'm looking for suggestions on how they should progress and what the finished product should look like. Also, any suggestions about which Weapons/Armor I should favor would be greatly appreciated, since it's all interconnected anyway. Thanks in advance to all the wonderful people who will even *READ* to this freakin' term paper, let alone respond to it. P.S. Sorry for being such a wordy bastard. :-(